The Wait is Over
by sunset for one
Summary: Merrill is with Marian Hawke. Can she keep it together when a familiar face comes back? MerrillXf!Mahariel


This is my first fanfic so beg pardon if it's not the best. This does contain femslash so if that bugs you don't read it. I don't own Dragon Age blah blah blah fine print. Alright enjoy!

* * *

"_Wait for me, ma vhenan."_

This one request, one command escaped the lips of Lyna Mahariel before she was torn from her clan. But more importantly, from Merrill.

It had been five years since this occurred, but Lyna's voice was burned into Merrill's ears. She often heard these words when she was alone in her small home in the Kirkwall alienage. Whenever business called her to her clan on Sundermount. Whenever she was in the heat of passion with her human lover.

Sometimes Merrill was burdened by her guilt. Marian Hawke was a wonderful person, but Lyna Mahariel was her first love. Merrill had held out for three years even after she learned of Lyna's death. Eventually Marian had convinced her to move on, to be happy. And part of Merrill did, but part of Merrill stayed behind.

And now, as Merrill stared into the mirror that took Mahariel from her, she could see Lyna's face. Her long, chestnut hair framing her tanned, angular face, the vallaslin on her forehead that revered Andruil, and her piercing, breathtaking crystal-blue eyes that Merrill couldn't resist. Seeing her now only made her pain and guilt worse.

"Oh, emma lath, why did you leave me? Why did you have to go?" Merrill sobbed to her memory.

"Because I had to, ma vhenan'ara," an all too familiar voice mused from behind.

Merrill's head shot up from its hiding place between her knees. _By the Creators… it can't be. No, I'm going mad._ She turned around to the very apple of her thoughts.

"Y-you," was all Merrill was able to squeak out.

"Me," Lyna smiled back.

"Lyna?"

"Who else, lath?"

"But you're dead!" Merrill shouted out, finding her voice.

"If I were dead, how could I be here, with you?" Lyna asked as she came closer to Merrill. "It's me, Merrill," she said as she reached for her love's hand.

"No, surely I'm mad. The Keeper told the clan, me, that," she gulped, "That you died killing the Archdemon. Everyone thinks you're dead. Everyone _knows_ you're dead."

"So does all of Fereldan and all the Wardens. Well, save one witch."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, believe it or not, I made friends with a shem," Merrill laughed thinking of all the humans she had now befriended. "Her name was Morrigan. When I discovered how the Archdemon was slain, she presented a way out. A way out and a plan to fake my death. After I slew the Archdemon, a large blast created the perfect window for escape. It took me an eternity to locate the clan, but I talked to them and I came for you, Merrill. I love you."

With that, Lyna leaned in to kiss Merrill but was halted. Lyna looked confused. "Is something wrong, lethallan?"

"With me? You're supposed to be dead!" Merrill retorted.

"Look," Lyna started, understanding in her eyes, "I know you've believed that for a long time, and I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm here. Look at me," she said as she raised Merrill's eyes to her own by gently lifting her chin. This time Lyna was allowed a brief kiss before Merrill pulled away.

Merrill sighed. "I can't just pick up where we left off Lyna."

"I know it's sudden, but we can ease back into it."

"No, we can't. I- I-" Merrill began but couldn't finish. She looked away.

Lyna cupped Merrill's face. Merrill squirmed a bit under Lyna's gaze, avoiding eye contact. "So, what's their name?" Lyna finally asked in a voice filled with venom. Lyna turned around and walked over to the fireplace.

Merrill sighed. "Her name is Marian. Marian Hawke."

"So she's a shem," Lyna spat. "And you two, uh…"

"That's none of your business, Lyna."

"I see. Well it certainly didn't take long for you to move on."

Merrill's face reddened with anger. "It's not as if I didn't wait for you! I waited for you even after I was told you died. I kept praying and praying that what I heard wasn't true!"

Lyna's face turned to one of sadness. "I just hoped… never mind."

"Why are you here Lyna?"

"I thought it was obvious. I came back to be with you, but I see that was a mistake. Maybe I should just go."

"You can't just leave me again. I mean, you just got here."

"Well you clearly don't want me here."

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it," Lyna retorted as she spun around to face Merrill.

"No, I implied that we couldn't be _together_."

"That's all the same to me."

"Why can't we just be friends Lyna? Surely there's someone else in your life."

"No, there isn't. When I told you to wait for me, I was also telling you that I wouldn't move on."

"Well I wouldn't have moved on if I had known you were alive," Merrill pleaded.

"Then break things off with this Hawke. And then," Lyna moved forward and took hold of Merrill's hands, "We can be together."

"It's not that easy Lyna. You can't just waltz back and expect me to drop everything for you."

"But if you dropped everything, you'd have to bend over to pick it up," Lyna grinned mischievously.

"Well metaphorically, sure. How else would I rectify…" Merrill trailed off when she realized what Lyna was implying. "Oh."

"Still missing all the innuendos?"

"I'm learning. Isabella points them out to me when I miss them."

"Isabella… Isabella? Where have I met an Isabella? Wait, is she a sultry pirate who makes a pass at anything that moves?"

"Yes."

"I know Isabella. She's…unique."

"Well I was supposed to meet her at the Hanged Man in a while. Maybe you could come and catch up?"

"As fun as that sounds, I'd rather not. The last time I saw her she jumped into bed with one of my companions, Zevran. And I don't want her to jump into bed with you."

"Oh, Isabella wouldn't try to do that. If that was her intention, it probably would have happened by now."

"Her loss," Lyna said as she captured Merrill's lips with her own. Merrill lingered ever so slightly before breaking away.

"Stop doing that!"

"I can't help it. Your lips are just so kissable." Lyna kissed Merrill once more.

"But- what- about- Marian?"

"Forget her and remember me."

"I…I can't stay away from you anymore." Merrill practically leapt into Lyna's arms and kissed her passionately. Lyna responded by deepening the kiss. As their tongues danced, Lyna walked them to the bed. They collapsed onto it struggling against clothes. When Merrill was freed of her shirt and bra, Lyna stared at her chest predatorily. Rather than going in for the kill, Lyna teased Merrill by leaving a trail of kisses from her jawline all the way to her breasts. Lyna then took one of Merrill's breasts in her mouth, nipping and sucking the nipple. Merrill let out a gasp that was cut short when Lyna seized her lips again.

Merrill tried to remove Lyna's shirt but couldn't quite get a knot. Lyna laughed at Merrill's frustration and untied it for her before removing the shirt altogether. Merrill was able to remove Lyna's bra and was rewarded by the sight of Lyna's ample bosom. Lyna allowed Merrill to fondle her before she went to remove Merrill's pants, and then her own. Lyna then began nipping on Merrill's ear, causing Merrill to gasp.

"I missed you so much," Merrill muttered.

"I missed you too, emma lath," Lyna whispered ever so slightly in Merrill's ear, causing her to shiver.

Before the two could move on any further, the sound of a door being opened filled the room. Merrill froze when she heard the familiar voice call out, "Merrill? Are you home? I thought we could go to the Hanged Man tog-"

Marian Hawke stopped dead in her tracks when she entered Merrill's bedroom. "Marian I-"

* * *

Why didn't I make it a happy ending? I'm pure evil. Hope you liked it.


End file.
